creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
At home
Una tua giornata tipo. Stai tornando a casa, sfinito e annoiato da una giornata di studio pesante. I tuoi compagni di corso sono degli idioti, ne hai abbastanza dei loro scherzi sadici. Ora vuoi solo dormire e riposarti. Arrivato davanti a casa tua, saluti ad alta voce come tuo solito, ma nessuno ti risponde. Noti qualcosa di strano, attaccato con un oggetto metallico alla porta. Un biglietto. "Presto verrò a prenderti. Aspetta." Balzando all'indietro, per sbaglio strappi il biglietto, ma noti che dietro c'è un'altra scritta: "Nah, scherzavo. Io e mamma siamo fuori tutto il pomeriggio e Matt è in giro. La porta principale è chiusa a chiave, ma ti ho lasciato aperta quella sul retro. Non dimenticarti di chiuderla quando entri e fatti da mangiare da solo, ci vediamo stasera. - Papà" Imprechi. Ci mancava solo tuo padre a prendersi gioco di te. "No, questa non è decisamente la mia giornata." pensi. Entri dal retro, prendi le chiavi e chiudi la porta con un paio di mandate. Dopo aver bruciato gli hamburger che dovevano essere il tuo pranzo, ti dirigi al piano di sopra, appoggi le chiavi sul comodino e butti lo zaino da un lato con violenza. Ti sdrai supino sul letto e prendi il libro che avevi lasciato sotto il cuscino esattamente la sera prima. Sfogli le prime due pagine, ma vieni sopraffatto dal sonno e dalla stanchezza. Ti svegli improvvisamente. Un suono ti disturba, sembra provenire dal balcone... "Up on melancholy hill there's a plastic tree... Are you here with me?" La radio è accesa. Sei sicuro di non essere stato tu ad accenderla. Dai la colpa a qualche animale dei vicini e ti alzi, barcollando, per spegnerla. Dopo aver spento la radio che disturbava il tuo sonno, decidi di tornare a leggere. Mentre ti sdrai, qualcosa ti turba di nuovo. Un ronzio, piuttosto fastidioso. Pensi sia di nuovo la radio. Ti alzi con fatica ancora una volta e controlli nuovamente l'apparecchio. Ti giri di scatto. Cos'era? Il ronzio cessa all'improvviso, sostituito da un rumore piuttosto insistente proveniente dal piano di sotto. Qualcuno bussa. I tuoi e tuo fratello sono fuori, sarà qualche venditore ambulante. Decidi di non dargli importanza. Il rumore però si fa sempre più forte e capisci che nessuno sta bussando. Come assi di legno che si schiantano. "Un topo d'appartamento sta cercando di sfondare la porta di casa mia, ottimo" esclami, non senza un pizzico di angoscia. Ti dirigi verso camera di tuo fratello mentre il rumore continua. "Giocavi a baseball, no? Dove diavolo è la tua mazza? Dove?" Decidi di andare a controllare la finestra per vedere chi c'è sotto, ma prima che tu riesca a voltarti, essa si chiude, cigolando. Cominci a sudare. Ti avvicini alla finestra e cerchi di aprirla. È bloccata. Rimani esterrefatto. La situazione comincia a farsi pesante. Il tuo battito cardiaco aumenta, mentre il rumore continua imperterrito. Senti una specie di suono gutturale, molto lieve, intorno a te. Ti giri, con gli occhi spalancati. "Dio mio..." "Chi sei? Dimmelo, ora!" gridi, mandando giù con la gola la poca saliva che ti rimaneva in bocca. Ti penti subito di aver parlato. Il rumore cessa un attimo. Le finestre sbattono. Ti chiedi cosa stia succedendo, mentre gocce di sudore freddo ti calano giù dalla fronte. Stai tremando. Il rumore ha ripreso, stavolta è più forte. Sembra che qualcosa stia cercando di sfondare la tua porta, graffiandola. Una lacrima ti scende dall'occhio destro. Cominci a piangere, chiedendoti il perché di tutto ciò. Le ombre provenienti dalle finestre si allungano, dando alla tua camera un aspetto quasi irreale, distorto. Vuoi che finisca tutto. Ora. La porta si sta rompendo. "Basta!" urli. Ti precipiti di sotto. Cerchi di aprire la porta principale, ma dimentichi che è ancora bloccata. Non hai le chiavi. Cominciano a vedersi i segni dei graffi sulla porta sul retro. Cadi a terra, la tua vista è offuscata dal pianto. Riesci a mugugnare solamente, con voce debole: "Basta, ti prego... vattene." Il rumore cessa totalmente, all'improvviso. Dopo un attimo di realizzazione, ti asciughi le lacrime e ti avvicini alla porta sul retro. La fissi per cinque minuti, immobile. In silenzio. Dopodiché, sorridendo, avvicini gli occhi allo spioncino e guardi fuori... Nulla. La vista sul tuo prato e basta. Tiri un respiro di sollievo e sali sopra per prendere le chiavi ed uscire. Afferri le chiavi vicino al tuo letto e senti la porta principale cigolare. "Sam! Sam!" ti saluta tuo fratello. "Matt, grazie a Dio sei qui. Mamma e Papà sono con te?" "Grazie a Dio? Comunque no, sono tornato prima... Come mai hai lasciato la porta aperta?" Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Presenze Categoria:Demoni Categoria:Media Categoria:Paranoie